The Mysterious Mentor
by chibii-sarus
Summary: Ash hears of a legendary trainer from long ago that still walks and trains with the legendary pokemon. He wants to find out more but what he finds amazes him. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Just A Story?

The Mysterious Mentor

**The Mysterious Mentor**

_SUMMARY_

_Ash hears of a legendary trainer from long ago still walks and trains with the legendary pokemon. He wants to find out more but what he finds amazes him. R&R!_

**Just A Story?**

We Join Ash and his friends, Dawn and Brock, on their way to the Survival Area in Sinnoh region after Ash has beat the Elite Four and passed through the Battle Tower and lost. He is going there hearing of a legendary mentor and train.

--

"Ugh! Are we there yet?!" Ash complained

"No Ash for the seven hundredth time… Hey it's getting dark anyway I think we should find a place to set up camp." Brock said while he looked at the sunset.

"Fine…" Ash said stubbornly as pikachu jumped on to his head.

The group wandered farther into the forest and found a small pond to set up camp near by.

"So Ash what are you interested about in the survival area?" Dawn asked curiously. "I mean you beat the Sinnoh League and I know you lost in the battle tower. Its just there's not a lot out there. Not many people even live there." Dawn then got into her sleeping bag and closer to the fire they had made earlier.

Ash lied down on his sleeping bag looking up at the stars. "I heard some legends and stories in every region I've been in so far of this mystical trainer."

"Wait you mean the kid's story about the legends trainer?"

"Yeah you know it?"

"Uh huh. A trainer that knows the legendary pokemon and proclaimed eternal life with the pokemon. But Ash that's just a kid's story."

A sudden rustle in the bushes made the two jumped and screamed. Brock then came out from the bushes carrying firewood.

"What's wrong?" Brock said nearly dropping the sticks in his hands.

"Don't do that!" Ash yelled at him

"Sorry…" he said putting the sticks in a pile and then getting into his sleeping bag. "Well good night…"

"Good night." They said together. After a while Dan and Brock were asleep but Ash was still awake. Ash looked up at the moon and saw a shadow of a large pokemon with what looked like a man on its back. Ash couldn't believe his eyes and rubbed them but when he looked up again the figure was gone

"Must be getting tired…" he yawned and started to doze off.

**In the Distance**

Rayquaza flew across the moonlight with a man on his back. Rayquaza felt a strange presence and went crazy and ended up hitting the man on his back into the air and hit him with dragon breath. Rayquaza then flew in a circle while the man went free falling through the sky.

Mewtwo then appeared but was hit with hyper beam but he stood his ground and caught the man before he hit the ground.

The man spoke to Mewtwo in a weak voice "My friend find help…" And the man fell unconscious. Mewtwo kept going through the night along the path to the Survival Area looking for help.


	2. Chapter 2 The Living Legend

A/N: Okay then I have the next 2 chapters but I'm only gonna post this one. I'll wait for a review or ten hits on this chapter but whatever I hope you like it!

--

Ash yawned as he washed his face in the pond and ate the breakfast Brock made. HE then let out some of his pokemon to eat as well.

"Well today we're gonna make it there Ash." Brock said looking at the field guide.

"Good cause I'm ready." Ash said confidently. Dawn then took the guide from Brock's hands and looked at it. "According to this we should make it there by lunch."

"Awesome!" Ash yelled in excitement.

"Pika!"

The three of them walked down the road for a while and the Survival Area finally came into view. All they had to do was walk down the slope and through the forest along the path and they would be there.

"We're almost there." Brock said wiping some sweat off his brow.

"It's amazing…" Dawn said staring at it in amazement.

"And I'll beat you all there!" Ash said and then heard a very weak voice behind him.

"Please… wait…"

Ash turned around to see Mewtwo carrying a man that seemed to be unconscious.

"Mewtwo what happened?" Ash said concerned starting to walk towards him while Dawn and Brock too amazed to see Mewtwo standing there.

"Rayquaza… felt a strange presence… lost control…" he could barely finish the sentence and Mewtwo collapse with the man in his arms.

The man was wearing a white outfit with the design of Latios's fur and short brown hair. He seemed to be a few years older than Brock. Brock picked him up and Ash picked up Mewtwo.

"We should bring them to a Pokemon center. Maybe Nurse Joy can do something for them." Brock said calmly starting to walk towards the town while Ash followed quickly behind.

When Ash saw the Pokemon Center he ran right next to Brock and burst through the doors yelling "Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy looked up from her desk and saw Mewtwo in Ash's arms and then at the man. She quickly ushered them to a room with two beds in it and put them side-by-side and she examined their injuries and bandaged up Mewtwo's leg and arm.

"I think they should rest for now…" she said looking back at the two. "Where did you find Ben?"

"Who?"

"The man…"

"Oh… He was being carried by Mewtwo and he was barely breathing." Brock said thinking back. "Why do you know him?"

"No my great grandmother did…"

"How is that possible? Do you mean his grandfather?" Dawn said confused.

"No my grandmother knew him when she was a little girl." She said looking at him.

Mewtwo opened his eyes and took off the bandages and got up and Nurse Joy ran to him.

"Mewtwo get back in bed you are still weak." She pleaded. But he ignored her and said looking at Ash and then to Ben.

"I'm going to Legends Garden…"Once he finished his sentence he disappeared. Ash and the others let out a sigh and Nurse Joy got them rooms to stay in.

Ash called up Professor Oak to ask him about Ben. After about a minute Professor Oak answered.

"Hello Ash nice to see you again."

"You too professor. I have a question for you."

"Go ahead Ash I'm listening…"

"Well you know I picked up Mewtwo and a man on my way over here."

"Mewtwo huh…"

"Yeah and Nurse Joy said the man's name was Ben…"

"Professor Benjamin Silvanus."

"Huh?"

"That's his name."

"How do you know him?"

"He used to be my mentor and professor Ash when I was a boy. He is very wise and strong."

"How could he be your mentor? He looks a few years older than Brock!"

"Ash you know the legends trainer story right?"

"Yeah of course I do but that's a kid story professor."

"Well Ash I know this may sound a little out ragous but Ben is the man form the story."

"What?!"

"When he wakes up tell him to call me okay? Goodnight Ash."

"Wait Professor!"

The screen went black and Ash walked up to his room. "The legends trainer…" Ash said looking at Pikachu as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Legendary Trainer

Me: I'm so sorry people I've been very busy lately

Ben: yeah procrastinating

Me: shut up Ben! Do you want to become Ben 10?!

Ben: better than this role.

Me: grrr…

___

Ben woke up and sat up in the bed. His ribs were still straining him and so was his leg. He noticed he was in the Survival Area's pokemon center because of the interior woodwork.

"At least I'm home…" he thought to himself. Nurse Joy came in the room and changed the bandages on his legs.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days. Lucky for you those travelers got you and Mewtwo here." She said looking out into the waiting room where Ash, Dawn, and Brock were. Nurse Joy handed him a pair of crutches and he walked into the waiting room where they were. ((AN: crutches rock)) They all stood up and walked up to Ben.

"You look a lot better then you did before." Brock said smiling.

"I wish I felt that good." He said smirking. "I would like to thank you all Ash, Brock, and Dawn. If you need anything just ask but I'm in a bit a rush."

"How do you know our names? I don't remember us telling you them."

"That's a good question but it is a question could be answered in time but not now." Ben looked at Ash.

"You are Professor Ben Silvanus?"  
"Yes, I am."

"Professor Oak wanted to talk to you." Ben smiled.

"Little Oakey?" Oh it has been a long time." Ben walked over to the phone and called up professor Oak and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Little Oakey. My, have you grown!"

"Oh my Professor Silvanus you look the same way you did thirty years ago!" Ben sighed

"All is not well in the pokemon world…"

"What's wrong?"

"A dark presence has been sensed. Even Soramaru feels it…"

"That's not good at all I'll try and see what I can do from here."  
"Much appreciated." Ben said and the screen went black.

"A dark presence? And who's Soramaru?" Ash asked confused

"Two questions that may be answered later but not now. I owe you though how about a battle? I hear you made it through the three regions."

"But you're still hurt." Brock said cutting in.

"Trust me I'll be fine. Now come on and battle."

"I thought you'd never ask." Ash grinned

Ash walked to the back of the Pokemon Center thinking of the perfect strategy while he walked. Ben followed on his crutches with Dawn and Brock at each side of him. When they reached the battlefield the real test began.

"The match will be a one on one battle." Brock announced.

"Go Pikachu! Ash said and Pikachu pounced forward ready for action. Ben took out a flute with a few colored keys on it.

"Where are your poke balls?"

"I don't need them."

"Then how are you going to battle me?"

"The old fashioned way." He said grinning and then played a cord using the emerald keys on his flute. He grinned as he heard a loud roar in the distance and Rayquaza landed on the battlefield.

"Wow! It's Rayquaza!" Dawn yelled out in amazement. Ash grinned and took a step back to stabilize him when Rayquaza landed.

"Okay then… I'll let you take the first move Ash." Ben said smiling.

"Okay then… Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Pikachu charged up the attack.

"Soramaru dodge and then use wrap." He said calmly and Soramaru dodged the lightning and wrapped Pikachu.

"Hang on Pikachu!  
"Let's finish this. Soramaru use hyper beam." Before he could charge up the move Ash yelled out.

"Pikachu use thunder!" The blast loosened the wrap and Pikachu escaped.

"Soramaru release and recharge."

"Pikachu use volt tackle."

"Soramaru stand firm and shake it off." Ben then said "Soramaru use outrage."

Pikachu was blasted right back into Ash.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Ben wins." Brock announced. Ben hobbled over on his crutches towards Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu wake up!" Ash said shaking Pikachu. Ben kneeled down and put his hands over pikachu and closed his eyes and then Ben's hands started to glow. Once he finished he took his hands off Pikachu and slowly opened his eyes.

"Pika?" Ben stood up and so did Ash.

"Ash you still have a lot to learn."

"What?"

"I'm in a rush but Ash you are far from becoming a pokemon master."

"If you know so much why don't you teach me? You still owe me."

"Touché. We'll start tomorrow morning. You guys can stay at my place tonight."

"Thanks. You live around here?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Ben said walking into the forest towards a large clearing near a lake with a waterfall and with a mountain in view. Ben's eyes turned to a green color and a large log cabin appeared in the clearing.

"Wow." Dawn said in amazement looking at it. Ben walked towards it and opened the door and was hit back as a chair flew out the door. A little girl with pink hair and blue eyes came out of the house.

"Ooops…" the little girl said and ran back into the house

"Kitten!" he yelled furiously and ran inside as the group followed behind. Ben sighed and shook his head as he saw the little girl was hiding under the kitchen table.

"Kitten I can see you."

"Really?! I was hiding so well!" she said coming out from under the table. "Professor what are those people doing here?"

"Ben is this your kid? She's so cute!" Dawn said

" No it's a bit more complicated than that. But anyway Kitten this is Dawn-"

"Ash Ketchum and Brock. I know them."

"Anyway Ash this is Kitten."

"Hey Kitten how do you know me though?" Ash said smiling.

"I saw you with another girl. Oh and there were bubbles and Team Rocket and flashy lights and explosions and there were a lot of other pokemon and and and …it was cool." She said going into a gangster like pose.

Kitten ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Uhh…"

"It's okay Ash she does that to everyone." Kitten then hugged Brock and Dawn. Everyone was laughing except Ben who had a smile on his face.

"They have no idea." He thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Training of Body and Spirit

ME: Woot! Next chapter!

Ben: 'bout damn time

Me: shut up!

Ben: Make me.

Me: man you are stubborn!

Ben: where do you think I get it from?

Me: good point.

--

**Training of Body and Spirit**

Ash was sleeping soundly in his bed at about 3:30 am. Ben walked into Ash's room and turned on the light.

"Time to wake up Ash! Rise and shine!" Ben said cheerfully and awake. Ash looked over at the clock and gave him a confused look.

"It's 3:30. The sun hasn't even risen yet." Ash yawned and rolled over and Ben then pulled off the covers and Ash fell to the floor.

"Get dressed quickly. We have a lot of work to do today." Ben said and then walked down the stairs. Ash groaned. "Oh and if you're not down in 10 minutes you won't get to eat breakfast. I would like to get to the training spot before sunrise." Ash quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see Kitten setting out the food on the counter. There were all types of food. Ash quickly dug in and Pikachu nibbled on the poke food beside him. Ben was drinking a glass of water and what seemed to be a brown cereal but to be honest it looked a lot like pokemon food.

"What are you eating?"

"Pokemon food. Why is there a problem?"

"Uh… No I guess not." ((AN: Man this guy is nuts *eats pokemon food *))

After breakfast they waved to Kitten as they left the cabin and headed towards the waterfall cliffs. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon when they finally made it. A group of Machops and other fighting types were there as well. Some were asleep but some were awake and already training with each other.

"Alright Ash we're here."  
"Where is here exactly?"

"The_______ this is where I used to train with the pokemon when I was just a kid. Your first challenge is the ascend the cliff without the help of your pokemon."

"What?!"

"With one hand tied behind your back."

"That's insane no one could do that!"  
"Your pokemon will do it with you."  
"But you said they couldn't help me."

"They aren't. They are going to climb along side you." Ben said tying both his own and Ash's hand behind their backs. Ben grinned at him with a Machop at his side who saluted at Ash. "See you at the top!" he said starting the ascent obviously ahead of the Machop. Ben turned to look down at Ash when he was about 20feet up. "Come on slow poke!" he joked. Ash nodded at Pikachu and they started to climb. After multiple failed attempts to climb at least 5feet up Ash finally got the hang of it and started his true ascent up the cliff which Ben was waiting already at the top of. It was around 5:00pm when Ash finally reached the top. Ben was on his back staring at the sky in thought and then jolted into an upright position when Ash struggled onto the top. "Good job Ash. I actually think I started aging again." He chuckled. "Now I think some meditation should do your mind good."

"Why meditation?"  
"Because I said so! Now Ash close your eyes and reach deep within and find your inner self."

"Okay that makes absolutely no sense!"  
"Just do it!"

"Fine." Ash closed his eyes, the world going black around him.

"Think about everything you have seen, heard or felt on your journey Ash and revision these feelings and then look deep inside Ash. You might not like what you see but you have to prepare yourself." Ash focused. He felt so alone and open. This made him nervous but he kept searching until he felt himself looking in on some of his past journeys. He saw Misty, May, along with all of his old pokemon with Professor Oak. He felt their power radiating inside them. They all seemed concerned in some way. Ash saw their hope in them. Ash opened his eyes to see Ben fighting the Machop with the hand still behind his back. He was smiling. He treated pokemon like they were so much better than humans. He didn't get it. Ben knocked the Machop to the ground then helped it up and patted it on the shoulder and smiled. The Machop smiled at him and descended the cliff. The sun was starting to set and Ben looked over at Ash.

"Alright Ash it's time to head back." Ash nodded and headed toward the edge. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Down?"

"Not that way. I thought we could have a little fun today." As he took a step towards the waterfall.

"No way!"

"I guess you won't be getting down anytime soon then." Ash groaned.

"Fine."

"Trust me it's more fun then it looks." He said diving into the waterfall that flowed into the lake below.

"Might as well. Come on Pikachu." Pikachu gave him a shocked look.

"Pika?!"  
"Come on Pikachu it's the only way." Ash said and Pikachu climbed on his shoulder and together they jumped. They landed in the lake below in a large splash. When they got the surface they saw Ben already dry and waiting and then they walked back to the cabin together. They would never really talk so it was more like a walk to think about what Ash had seen while meditating.

This training regiment lasted three days with Ben and Ash climbing to the top, meditating, and then jumping down the waterfall, until on the third day…

On the third day as usual they climbed to the top and started the meditation as usual. They were broken out of the trance by a loud high pitched screech. Ben was up in a second scanning the sky. Ash spotted at a large figure falling from the sky, a large Pidgeot.  
"Come on! We can continue another time." He said leaping off the cliff and landed perfectly on the ground.((AN: O_O)) Ash jumped into the lake below and ran after Ben.  
"Ben wait up!" Ash said barely able to see him because of how far ahead Ben was. Ben caught the Pidgeot just before it hit the ground and laid it down carefully, examining any injuries. Ash caught up finally to see Ben pick up the Pidgeot again.

"Come on Ash. Let's bring him back to treat his injuries."

"Okay…" Ash said helping Ben. When they got to the house Kitten was outside the house waiting with Dawn and Brock. Ben and As laid Pidgeot down and Brock, Kitten, and Ben started treating the Pidgeot's wounds.

"Ben I think you might want to see this." Kitten said looking at the Pidgeot's leg. On the leg was a metal brace with a single flame on it. Ben's eyes widened.

"Raikaze… What happened to you?" he said almost chuckling to himself. The Pidgeot then snapped at Ben's hand apparently very annoyed

"That's not very nice Raikaze." He said and the Pidgeot glared at him. "What happened?" he said seriously. The Pidgeot held out his leg showing the metal brace.

"It looks like one of those containers who attach to a flying type to send messages to other people." Dawn said. Ben opened it and a piece of paper fluttered out of the container. Ben read it aloud:

_Ben_

_I hope you remembered that Raikaze will bite you if you try to talk to him like you normally do. I never thought I would to ask your help for anything. But things have changed. If you don't come quickly the garden with burn._

_~Ember_

_PS _

_You owe Raikaze a cookie._

Kitten gave Ben a concerned look and Ben nodded.

"What's that mean? And who is Ember?" Ash asked

"She was my only student to pass the final test. She needs my help. I'm sorry Ash but I have to go."

"We'll come with you."

"Ash this could be dangerous."

"I don't care. We're up for the challenge. Right Pikachu?!"

"Pika!"

"Okay then Ash. Kitten meet us at the main gate to aware Max."

"Sure thing professor." Kitten said smiling and saluting.

"Alright then." Ben said pointing his arm up in the air and the blue markings on his arm glowed a little. Latios then descended from the clouds.

"Nice to see you again Apollo."

"Wow. It's Latios!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You guys can ride on Raikaze. Me and Kitten will take Latios."

"Why don't you just ride on Raikaze with us? There is plenty of room."

"If I got near Raikaze he would probably bite me." He chuckled. "Now let's head out. Raikaze head towards the Garden."

--

Me: Okay we already handed it out a jar of cookies to the person who guessed who Kitten was. Congrats you know who you are. 


	5. Chapter 5 Legends Garden

**Chapter 5: Legends Garden**

"So Ben where exactly are we going we've been flying for two hours!" Ash asked

"To Legends Garden."

"What's that?"

"It's an island that was created by my student Ember and her sister where she houses her pokemon. She felt it was too big of a burden on Professor Oak and the others to house the sheer magnitude of her pokemon, so she made the Legends Garden. It also functions as a Safari Zone area seeing that most of the pokemon have settled down a bit with each other, if you know what I mean."

"Wait a minute the name Ember seems so familiar!" Brock said taking out his book of famous people from his pocket. "I knew it! Ember is the pokemon tetra-league champion."

"What's that mean?" Ash asked.

"It means she is the current pokemon league champion of all four regions. Kanto, Johto. Hoehn, and Sinnoh." Ben said looking below. "Okay Raikaze land near the front gate."

The group then all landed in front of a giant building. On top of the building was a giant glass dome and the rest of the building reminded them of the building styles in Fushia City. The group walked into the building.

"Hello? Ember? Amber? Anyone home?" Ben called out. There was silence and then a small voice said.

"Neither of them are here right now can I take a message?" They all looked around to see where the voice came from and then a small Raichu, the size of a Pikachu, jumped onto the counter.

"Hello Max. How are you? I got message from Ember telling me to come. Where is she?"

"You heard from Ember? She's been gone for three days."

"Whaaa?!? That Raichu just spoke!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Of course Max can talk. Ember is a pokemon researcher herself and made a prototype that changes pokemon sounds into human speech. There would be a final version but the only problem is that Max won't take off the prototype."

"Nope. " Max said smiling.

"But Max what do you mean she's been gone for three days? What happened?" Ben asked in a serious tone.

"Well a couple of days ago we all noticed that the pokemon in the garden started to get very restless and then three days ago the began to get very aggressive even towards Ember. She got very worried about the pokemon in Infinity Peaks and she left with Hikaru and Yami to check if sure that 'certain' residents of the garden were alright and we haven't heard from her since. Amber left recently to find out what happened but I don't think she made it to the Peaks. I'm almost positive she is stuck in the Terra sector where the pokemon are most aggressive." The Raichu explained, "Ben I'm worried about both of them. I was told to stand guard but…"

"Don't worry Max I'll get both of them back safely soon. I have one request though that you guide us through the Terra sector. I know you know this island like the back of your paw."

"Okay. I'll need help because most of the pokemon in the Terra sector are resistant to my electric attacks. By the way who are these people with you. Ember closed the port so no other humans should be on the island except those who know how to find it from the air."

"This is Brock, Dawn, and Ash…"

"I recognize Brock from the gym. Oh and Ember wanted me to give you this." Max said walking up to Brock and he was smiling. Max slapped him with her tail, "Gym leaders shouldn't flirt with their challengers! So Ash huh? That name sounds familiar someone must have told it to me before. I can't remember."

"That's fine I have Comet and Nina with me."

"I guess that will be fine let's go." They said walking outside and into the forest.

"Hey Max you mentioned something before about the Terra sector what did you mean when you said that?" Brock asked.

"Legends Garden is separated into 6 separate sectors. With each named after one of the pokemon in her party that helped her sweep the pokemon league. The Terra sector is named after her Torterra, her starter in Sinnoh. Each member of her party protects and guards their respectable sector the exception being Infinity Peaks." Ben answered.

"What's so special about Infinity Peaks?" ash asked, this time Max answered.

"Infinity Peaks is the central area of the entire island. It is where the strongest types of pokemon have chosen to make their home. Ember's sixth pokemon is constantly changing but the one that helped sweep the League does not watch over it. The pokemon take care of themselves and only allow certain people to enter into their domain. Mostly Ember and Amber."

There was a roar close by followed by the sound of trees falling. The group ran towards the sound only to be met by 2 Nidokings and a Rhydon facing down a lone Grovyle with a black bandanna next to a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Amber!" Ben called out but the girl was too focused to see him there.

"Grovyle Alpha formation!" She said doing a flip kick into a Nidoking. Groyle used leaf blade on the other one and the Rydon closed in.

"Comet I require your assistance!" Ben said throwing out a poke ball and an Arcanine appeared, "Use Heat Wave!"  
The girl turned around to see Ben and the Arcanine unleash a breath of fire on the Rhydon. Grovyle was knocked back into a tree. He was exhausted.

"Grovyle!" the girl yelled and narrowed her eyes in fury at the two Nidokings.

"Amber what's going on!"

"I'm not sure. These guys started attacking us when we got here." Suddenly the ground began shake violently knocking everyone to the ground including the three attacking pokemon. Out of the brush came out a large Torterra wearing a band around its neck. It glared at the 3 pokemon who got up and charged away.

"Thanks Terra. A few more minutes and I think we could have been in trouble." She said smiling.

"Tor. Torterra." The Torterra answered back

"Wow that Torterra was amazing. It chased off those pokemon like it was nothing." Dawn exclaimed.

"Terra has always been a powerhouse on sissy's team. But truth be told he's a big softy." Amber said smiling and patted Torterra on the head. Amber then walked quickly over to the hurt Grovyle and Ben healed him.

"So what are you doing here Ben?"

"I got a letter from Ember."

"That's weird. She hates you. No offense Ben but don't take it the wrong way. She's been encountering a lot lately that show up being dead ends. I'm worried Ben."

"Don't worry Amber. I think I know who is behind this, but boy I hope I'm wrong. Now let's go." Ben said returning Comet into his ball and started walking towards the mountains, Infinity Peaks.


	6. Chapter 6 Infinity Peaks Rescue

**Chapter 6: Infinity Peaks Rescue**

They got to the huge archway entrance of Infinity Peaks after walking for a while. In front of the archway was a sign in front. The sign read:

_WARNING!  
You are entering Infinity Peaks_

_The pokemon here are extremely aggressive and powerful.  
Enter at your own risk!_

_We will not be held responsible for what happens to you if you ignore this warning._

_Have a nice day._

_~ Ember_

Ash read the sign and gulped. "What type of pokemon do you suppose are in this area?"

"All types but mostly dragon, flying, and ghost. Ember likes to have a variety." Amber said counting the types on her fingers. They then entered the area where the group encountered a group of Skarmory and Aerodactyl.

"Nina I require your assistance!" Ben yelled out throwing a pokeball out and a Ninetails appeared, "Use Flare Blitz!" Nina obeyed quickly and knocked them all out of the sky. While they were down, the group ran for it into the deep caverns of the mountains.

The caverns were dark and eerie except for a torch on the walls every so often.

"This tunnel leads to the center of the mountain range and that's where sissy should be. I just hope nothing bad has happened to her." Amber said.

"You mentioned she brought Yami and Hikaru with her. They are people aren't they?" Dawn questioned. Amber almost fell over laughing and so did Ben laughing.

"Yami is an Umbreon and Hikaru is an Espeon. They are twin brother and sister. Also Hikaru is part of sissy's team and head of the Hikaru sector."

"Well if they are that powerful shouldn't she be fine?"

"Their strength is nothing compared to what lies down there." Ben answered.

"What's there…"

"You don't want to know."

They turned a corner to be confronted with a few Gastly.

"Alright Ash I'll let you take care of these guys. Let's see if you have learned anything." Ash nodded and sent out Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" Ash called out. The ghastly retreated and they continued towards the center of the mountain. They turned a corner to just barely dodge a Shadow ball that came hurdling towards them.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ben called out. An Umbreon stepped into the light of the torches. It looked very angry and defensive and it was hissing at them.

"Yami? Yami! Stop it's me. Don't you remember it's me Amber!" Amber called out. The Umbreon then began to look behind from where it came and started conversing with Pikachu. Pikachu pulled on Ash's pant leg to get Ash to come with him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ben said and then they all began running through caverns. On the way they passed bodies of lots of fainted ghost types. The Umbreon stopped in the middle of the tunnel and started to call out.

"Um! Um! Umbreon!"it was answered by another voice

"Espi! Espi! Espi! Espeon!" this voice sounded more frantic and worried than Yami's. Yami ran toward the voice and the group with Ben in front of them all. Another torch came into view Yami next to an Espeon with an unconscious girl with red hair lying on the floor.

"Sissy!" Amber ran towards the girl.

"Ember!" Ben said quickly towards the girl as well. Ben knelt down next to the girl. Amber was shaking the girl frantically.

"Ember! Ember, please get up! Please!" she pleaded.

"Calm down Amber. She's still breathing. We need to get out of here I can't treat her here with the constant threat of Galaxy or the others knowing we're here." Then a loud roar erupted through the caves. The intensity of the roar was strong enough to knock some of the group back into the wall. Amber cried out in pain as her wrist made a sickening crack. "We need to teleport out of here! It's too dangerous to get out of with Ember like this." Ben called out.

"Yes sir!" Kitten said grabbing hold of the group and they teleported into the main building at the front gate.

"How did we get here?" Dawn asked confused as ever.

"Long story." Kitten she said scratching her head.

"Kitten get me some bandages." Ben called out from a room down the hall.

"Yes sir!" she called out to him taking a bunch of bandages with her into the room down the hall. The others followed Kitten into the room where Ben was treating Amber.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Just hold still!"

The room looked like a white hospital room with a green posters and a green couch and chair in the room. There were a few counters with medical equipment on them along with cupboards filled with other things. On one of the posters was the shadow of a serpentine dragon pokemon ((A/N: If you can't figure out who it is then there is something wrong with you)). Amber was sitting on a treatment table and Ben was trying to wrap her hand and wrist. The girl with red hair from Infinity Peaks was sleeping on the couch in the room.

"OUCH!"

"Stop fighting me and be quiet you're going to wake your sister up." Amber bit her lip while Ben finished bandaging her hand and wrist up, "Now that wasn't that bad was it?"

"You're one to talk Mr. Immortal." She mumbled flexing her hand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said smiling.

"That's what I thought you said." Ben said and walked over to The girl resting on the couch.

"So you're Ember?"

"No I'm Amber. I'm Ember's younger sister. You must be Ash, Dawn, and Brock."

"How do you know who we are?"

"Sissy always watches those who have potential for greatness."

"How?"

"She has her ways." Amber said smiling and let out her Grovyle who was still hurt, "Zabuza use Synthsis to heal yourself." The Grovyle obeyed and Amber brushed off some of the dirt off her green uniform with some gold markings on it.

"So Amber what's with the uniforms. I see Ember is wearing one too. Are you a part of a team like team Magma or team Aqua?"

"Well yes but no. The team I'm on doesn't steal pokemon or create harm. Team Aero is a peaceful team that tries to create harmony instead of fighting. Ember started the group once she became Tetra-league champ. I'm the second in command. We don't boast like the other teams so the identities of most our members are hidden throughout the regions but we stay in contact every so often."

"Wow. So what's the deal with Ember anyway?"

"Well…" she said looking at Ben who was in the middle of healing Ember's wounds.

"She was the only one to pass Ben's final test."

"What was his final test?"

"That's a secret Ash." She said smiling at him and Ben sat next to her.

"What about your parents do you ever see them when you work?" Brock asked. Amber was shell shocked at the question and bowed before she quickly walked out of the room. Zabuza followed quickly behind her.

"Was it something I said?"

"Don't worry about it Brock. It's not your fault for your curiosity. Ember and Amber's parents disappeared when both of them were very young."

"Oh my that's terrible!" Dawn said, "I would die if my mom wasn't there."

"That's why Amber is so worried for Ember because she has been looking up to her for so long even though she strives for one day to become stronger than her. She still looks up to Ember as a parental figure for advice" Ben said and Zabuza walked back into the room with Amber who had a few new bruises.

As Ben sighed, a was thrown at his head, "OW!" Ben said rubbing the back of his head and turned around, "That hurt!"

"You deserve it you jerk." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Ember sitting up in the bed, looking particularly angry at Ben.


End file.
